You learn somthing new every day
by MIgirl923
Summary: Just drabbles of Magnus teaching Alec things arent as bad as they seem. Leave ideas for other things for Magnus to teach alec in a review. R&R! T for later content.
1. Hot Topic

**AN/ finally had an inspiration**

Opening my eyes I see his sparkly hair. I smile to myself from the fact that I'm with the one I love.

"Looks like some ones awake." The soothing voice came from none other than Magnus. His cat eyes bore into mine.

"Ya know, it's almost noon, do you want to go out to lunch at Taki's?" I asked. Magnus looked at the clock.

"What? We slept half the day away! I need to get ready! I was supposed to go shopping with

Isabelle in an-"I cut him off with a strong, passionate kiss.

"It's alright; Isabelle probably dragged Clary with her." As if on cue, my phone rings with the name "Clary" on the screen.

"Hey Clary." I said.

"Hey Alec, Isabelle wanted me to tell you, to tell Magnus that she can't go shopping today, she's going on a date with Simon."

"Alright I'll tell him, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to Magnus.

"No shopping today, it's just us today." I smiled.

"Hmmmm, I have an idea!" Magnus shouted.

_A couple hours later….._

"I really hate this idea." I mumbled.

"Come on Alec! Shopping is fun. We need to get you more clothes that aren't the color black." Magnus exclaimed.

We walk to a store called "Hot Topic"(**AN/ Okay this was the first store that came to mind that wasn't for a girl so if you can think of another one please tell me!) **I internally groan, the one thing I hated doing with Magnus was shopping for clothes for ME.

"OOOOO how about this one for you Alec!" he held up a shirt that read "Were fearless for today" with a red background. It wasn't that bad actually.

"I like it." I said smiling

"Wait. Did you just say you liked something I picked out for you?" Magnus squealed

"Yes, you brought me to a store that doesn't include pink or multiple colored sparkles everywhere." I explained.

Magnus squealed with glee. We spent the next couple of hours buying shirts with different sayings on them.

"See Alec, shopping isn't so bad." Magnus smiled a cat like grin.

"Yes Magnus it isn't bad at all."

We walk out of the mall holding hands; smiling at each other. I guess nothing isn't as bad as they seem.


	2. GLEE

**The next chapter is up! Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of tests last month and couldn't update.**

I walk into Magnus' apartment, the first thing I see is Magnus sitting on the couch eagerly staring at the t.v. I slowly walk over to him with a confused expression on my face.

"Magnus, what are you so excited about?" I asked skeptically.

"The season finally of Glee is on and I NEED to watch it." Magnus said not even looking my way.

"What's Glee?" I asked terrified of his response.

"It's the best show on Earth silly, OO! I have an idea!" Magnus said excitedly turning to face me.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Your gonna watch it with me!" Magnus exclaimed.

"I don't even know what it's about." I said trying to get out of it.

"I will explain it to you Alec. So, the couples are Rachel and Finn, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, Rory and Sugar, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes, and Mr. Shu and Ms. Pilsbury are engaged. Finn and Rachel are also supposed to get married as well. Puck, Mike, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, and Kurt are graduating so Kurt is going to leave Blaine behind when he goes to New York with Rachel and Finn and Mercedes will leave Sam behind but probably still date him since she will probably go to LA or something. Finn is going to go to New York so he can follow Rachel and still be with her. Coach Sue is pregnant and that's what you missed on Glee!" Magnus explained.

"So this is the graduation episode?"

"Yes."

"Alright I'll watch it." I caved in

Magnus squealed with delight and we turned and watched the show.

**After the show….**

"I CANT BELIVE FINN AND RACHEL BROKE UP!" Magnus screamed

"I agree, they seemed like a good couple, and I was sad that Finn and Kurt won't be going to New York and I'm also really aggravated that Finn would join the Army." I said shaking my head.

Magnus turned to me and smiled, "Want to watch the first two seasons?"

"YES!" I yelled as Magnus ran to get the discs. I guess this show is pretty good.

**Love it, Hate it Please Review!**


	3. Shane Dawson

**Again I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner, with graduation and my new story I have been extremely busy and I will try to update before I go to Disney! I had an inspiration for this chapter by actually watching this person, ENJOY!**

"Magnus I'm back!" I shouted as I walked through the door.

"Alec, come in here I'm in the computer room!" Magnus shouted.

I sighed and walked into the room which consisted of a Mac computer, a rolley chair, and a desk. Magnus was intensely typing on the keyboard as if the world was at stake.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Watching Shane Dawson." He replied

"Who?"

"He is one of the biggest YouTube stars EVER!"

"I don't go on YouTube Magnus"

"I have an idea!"

"Oh no." I said as I tried to run away but Magnus caught my arm

"Alec, the last two times I should you something nothing went wrong. You loved hot topic and you are now watching Glee with me next season!" Magnus pleaded

"Alright show me some of his videos" I caved

With a squeal and some typing Magnus pulled up a video titled "The Ghetto Avenger"

_Let's get this over with I guess_ I thought.

_**Time Laps WAH!**_

"Wow, THAT WAS SO COOL!" I shouted

"See, I told you." Magnus grinned.

"Can we watch the rest of his videos?" I asked

"Of course!"

For the next couple hours we sat there Magnus in my lap as we watched Shane Dawson for the rest of the afternoon.

**Well, there you go! After I get back from Disney, I will update at least once before I go to camp! HAGS TO ALL!**


	4. One Direction

**I am so sorry I haven't updated and I feel horrible and I'm just really sorry so here is the next chapter! Suggestions are always welcome!**

I was sitting on the couch watching House when Magnus came in squealing.

"What's up Magnus?" I asked

"Well, you, me Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary are going to a One Direction concert!"

"What do Simon and Jace say about this?"

"They're going for Izzy and Clary because they love them now if you love me you would too…?"

"Magnus I don't want to go to that."

"A wise man once said, _you can't always get what you want, but if you try sometimes you'll find you get what you need._"

"That's from House."

"Please, I'm begging you it won't be that bad."

"Fine." At that Magnus squealed and went to go call Clary.

_**At the One Direction concert**_

Half way through the concert Magnus, Clary, and Iz screamed saying their favorite song was coming on at sang along when it did.

[Liam] I've tried playing it cool  
But when I'm looking at you  
I can never be brave  
Cause you make my heart race

[Harry] Shot me out of the sky  
You're my Kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

[Zayn] Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

[Niall] Now I'm climbing the walls  
But you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night  
[ Lyrics from: o/one+direction/one+thing_ ]  
[Zayn + Louis] Some things gotta give now  
Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
Cause you've got that one thing

[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

[All] WOAH (CLAPPING)

[Harry] You've got that one thing

[Liam] Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead

[All] So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
Get out, get out, get out of my mind ([Harry] out of my mind)  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing  
And you've got that one thing

With that the concert ended, and us guys, besides Magnus, hate to admit it but it was a lot of fun.

_**At the Apartment**_

"Did you like it?" Magnus asked

"I hate to say it, but ya, I liked it."

From that day on, Magnus played One Direction in the house all the time and to be honest, I liked it.

**Well, isn't that fun! I will really try to update by next Monday but if I can't that means I'm packing for camp and I'm again sorry for not updating sooner I used One Thing from One Direction really good song no? Love!**


	5. Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter

**Well, after this I can only update one more time before I go to camp, I will be lucky to do that actually. So here is the next chapter! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT READ THE BOOK OR SEEN THE MOVIE Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter MAJOR SPOILERS!**

I walked into the living room to see Magnus standing by the door with the hugest grin on his face, with this I had the worst feeling ever.

"I know that look, your planning something." I pointed my finger accusingly

"We are going to the movies to see Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter!" Magnus squealed gleefully.

"Wait, he was a vampire hunter? I thought he was a president."

"Alec, it's fake, not real, someone wrote a book which got turned into this movie."

"But books are factual."

"Not all of them. Look at Harry Potter for example, it's not real."

"I don't get it…"

"Come on, let's just go. You see, Abraham Lincoln was just a president. But in this story, he wasn't just a president; he was a Vampire Hunter…"

_**After the movie…**_

"That was really good, so wait, Barack Obama is a Vampire hunter too?" I asked innocently.

"By the Angel, Alec your hopeless." Magnus sighed

"I'm just kidding, come on I get its fake." I smiled kissing his cheek

"Well then, let's go brag to everyone else we saw it. They all want to see it and we must tell them how AMAZING it was."

And with that, we laughed our way to the institute, and when we told Jace how great it was, he got extremely mad since Clary saw it with Simon instead of him even though he said he didn't want to go and see it. So because of Jace's ranting, all of us went to see it. For Magnus, Clary, Simon, and I it was our second time seeing it, and we couldn't resist spoiling some parts of the movie to Jace and Isabelle who promptly flipped out at us after the movie. I guess the movie was too good to be real anyways, it would be so cool to have a President have been a vampire hunter…

**Whatcha think? I've had this idea since I read the book and saw the movie which was last month or earlier this month. I really wish Abraham Lincoln was a vampire hunter because that would be awesome! So did any of you guys read the book and/or saw the movie? Do tell! HEARTS!**


	6. Cooking with Magnus!

**Well, I will be going to camp in a few days so wish me luck! Here is our next chapter!**

It was getting towards dinner time and Magnus wasn't home yet. I looked at the clock and it read _7:00_

_7:00 _turned into _7:15,_

_7:15 _turned into _7:30,_

And by the time Magnus came home, it was _8:00._

"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you!" I stressed.

"I was at the store getting food, we will be cooking tonight, and YOU are helping whether you like it or not." Magnus said

I sighed knowing there was no use in arguing, so I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter waiting.

"So, what are we making?" I asked as Magnus walked into the kitchen.

"We are making breaded chicken with stuffing." He smiled **(It's something I make with my Grandma all the time so I know how to make it.) **

"So how do we make it?" I asked

"Well first we have to pre-heat the oven…"

_**1 hour later**_

When we finished cooking, Magnus set the table and we began eating.

"Wow, this is good!" I said as my eyes widened

"See, cooking isn't so bad!" Magnus laughed

"I guess,"

So for the rest of the evening, Magnus and I just talked about everything. From my first shopping experience, to my first concert. Magnus can actually make me see the good in everything.

**Sorry it's so short, I'm running out of ideas. It would be great if you could tell me what you think Magnus should teach Alec. It would be much appreciated. Love!**


	7. Dance Party!

**Well I'm back and I have taken your suggestions and will be using them in the order I have chosen which is a secret I give thanks to those who have given me ideas and I am no longer stuck thanks to them. So here they are!**

One thing you don't want to walk into your house on is your boyfriend dancing around the living room. Especially when it's Magnus we're talking about.

"Are you dancing?" I asked

"No, I'm just standing here doing absolutely nothing. Of course I am! Now come join me!" Magnus laughed

I didn't move from my spot, I just looked around the room nervously.

"Well, um, I don't know how to dance." I said blushing

"Then I'll teach you." Magnus said grabbing my hand and changes the song.

"We'll start with an easy one, this is the _Cha Cha Slide_ which tells you the moves as you go."

Then the music started and I quickly got the feel of it. When the song was over, a different one started playing.

"Now you need to follow me on this one, it doesn't tell you what to do till later so just follow along."

This one was harder to catch onto but I eventually got it.

"Now for the next one!"

Throughout the night, we played countless different songs. Some were line dances some were free style, but all around it was fun. I thought dancing would be like it was at Pandemonium where it consisted of fist pumping mostly. But Magnus showed me otherwise. During one song though, something horrible happened. Jace and Clary came in. I had completely forgot they were coming over.

"Hey guys." I said waiting for Jace to laugh, but Clary was quicker.

"Oo I wanna dance to! I love this song! Michael Jackson is the best." She smiled

I smiled back and said, "Well join us then!"

Jace hung back and just stared at the three of us dancing and just having a good time. We called to him saying to join us but he didn't until Clary finally said,

"Jace, if you don't come over and dance, I will never be near you again" Looking straight into his eyes.

The threat worked because he immediately came and danced with us. It was a great night. One of the best I've ever had. This was definitely something I would do more often. I guess you can easily like something when Magnus Bane is your teacher.

**Whatcha think? Pretty funny how Jace and Clary sorta walk right in on the scene. Anyways, I am sorry to say this but I will be gone again next week. I can't bring my computer to Florida but I wish I could so I will update again this week. I love you guys for reading this story! Hearts to all!**


	8. AVPM

**I am sorry to say this but the end is nigh, only one more chapter after this… I truly am sorry about that but don't fret, I am planning another story! I will put it up after this one is finished.**

Walking into an apartment to see a squealing Magnus I know now, is not good. Magnus was sitting in front of the computer watching the screen eagerly as if his life depended on it.

"Another Shane Dawson video?" I asked

"No! Starkid is making A Very Potter Senior Year! This is the best thing that has happened to the world." Magnus said excitedly.

I sighed and braced myself for what I was about to ask, but the answer was inevitable.

"What's Starkid?" I winced at Magnus' gaped mouth. Magnus blinked a couple times.

"I'm calling Clary." He said flatly and called her.

_**Time Laps**_

The next thing I know, Clary burst through the door and stormed in with Jace trying to keep up.

"I heard what happened, Jace is the same way." Clary said worriedly

"This is worse than I thought." Magnus whispered.

Jace and I looked at them quizzically, and then all was silent. Until Clary and Magnus grabbed us and brought us to the computer room.

"One solution you must watch, A Very Potter Musical." Clary said

"And then A Very Potter Sequel." Magnus added

5 hours later…

Jace and I stared at the screen. We didn't know what to say. When I finally found the words, I couldn't spit them out. But Jace said them for me.

"Well, I am very surprised. I thought this was going to suck but, it didn't. And now I have one of the songs stuck in my head." He said

"Which one?" Clary asked

"Wait! You must sing it!" Magnus yelled pointing his finger at Jace.

Jace sighed and gave in, obviously wanting to sing it in the first place.

**Bold- **Jace _italicizes-_ Clary underlined- Alec Normal- Magnus _**Bold underline italicize-**_ All

**We've got these days of summer to,  
remind us of each other!  
**_The time we have to spend apart,  
Will keep us in each other's hearts!  
_I'm hoping that the good old days  
are something I will dream about at night.  
Don't matter if it's sooner or later,  
I know that it's gonna be all right!  
_**I don't wanna see you go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!  
Even if it was you know,  
That I would never let it get me down!**_  
_**'Cause you're the part of me,  
That makes me better,  
Wherever I go!  
So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
But no one needs to say goodbye!**_  
_**I don't wanna see you go,  
But it's not forever,  
Not forever!  
Even if it was you know,  
That I would never let it get me down!  
'Cause you're the part of me,  
That makes me better,  
Wherever I go!  
So I will try,  
Not to cry,  
But no one needs to say goodbye!**_

"Ha that's my favorite" Clary said

"Well, this was all fun but we must go, come on" Jace said.

Once Clary and Jace were gone, I smiled to myself. I would never of guessed, that one person can teach me so much.

**I used the song Days of Summer by Starkid from A Very Potter Sequel. WATCH IT! Anyways, like I said before, the story is ending! Obviously this isn't the last chapter but you get what I'm saying. So I want you guys to tell me what you want for the last chapter! LOVE!**


	9. I can hear the bells!

**DX DX DX DX. This is the last chapter… I feel *sniffle* so sad yet I know it's right… So here is our last chapter of this beloved story. But now that this is done, I will be starting a new story! It will be posted this week depending on when I can write the next chapter of my other story. 3!**

_I can do this, I can do this._ I thought to myself repeatedly. I was going to do it.I was pacing the floor when Magnus came in smiling.

"Hello Alec darling." He grinned

"Magnus, I need to talk to you." I said seriously.

"Okay." Magnus said suspiciously. _I can do this._

"Magnus, I've known I've loved you since the day I first say you. You've been there for me and have helped my friends and family as well, and, I know I could never go a daywithout you. Magnus Bane will you marry me?" I asked hopefully. _Please say yes Please say yes Please say yes!_

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Magnus screamed pulling me close. I kissed him with all the passion in my heart which he quickly returned.

"I love you." Magnus said

"I love you too. Forever and Always." I said with a smile.

_**Fast forward ten years from now!**_

"Angel, you are going to be late!" I called

I heard rushing footsteps followed by, "Coming dad!" Then my sweet little girl came rushing over ready to go to her first day of kindergarten.

"Where's daddy?" She asked

"Right here sweetheart." Magnus said coming over with the camera.

After multiple pictures, I reflected on the past ten years. Magnus and I's wedding, Jace and Clary's, Izzy's and Simons, Jace and Clary's first child Steven, us adopting Angel, Jace and Clary's twins William and Sarah, and our decision to raise Angel normally. Angel was indeed a Shadowhunter. We wanted her to be raised as a mundane for her own good. Especially since the Clave did not enjoy the fact Magnus and I got married. But looking back on everything, I don't regret a thing. I learned and experienced so much. I realize, watching my little girl go into school, everything would be just right.

**So watcha think? I wasent sure about the wedding but if you want it say so andI will put it up. Otherwise I wont. Ta Ta!**


End file.
